quest_for_camelotfandomcom-20200216-history
Garrett - Quest for Camelot
A former stable-boy at Camelot, Garrett was blinded in a fire and retreated to live as a hermit in the Forbidden Forest. He aspired to be a knight, but after the death of Sir Lionel he lost all confidence and withdrew from civilization. Although sarcastic and fiercely independent, Garrett quickly warms to Kayley after she falls into his fishing nets and drags him from his solitary existence. His blindness has left him with extremely sensitive hearing, to the point of being able to pinpoint locations of small targets just from the falcon Ayden's calls. Garrett's reflexes are also very quick, but without Ayden or his staff he is quickly incapacitated. When motivated, he goes to great lengths to help those he cares about, even if it means leaving the 'safety' of the Forbidden Forest. Garrett is living along in the forest with Merlin's silver-winged falcon Ayden when the plucky Kayley, being pursued by Ruber's minions, falls into his fishing net. With Ayden acting as his 'eyes', he quickly knocks the two metal men into a live tree stump and a whirlpool. Thinking she's found an ally, Kayley attempts to be friendly to Garrett but for the most part is rebuffed with sarcasm. Eventually though she does manage to convince him to accompany her in the search for Excalibur, although he does so begrudgingly. Her unflappable chatter and lack of attention nearly get her into trouble a few times, leaving Garrett to beat back the Forest and it's obstacles. The two of them make it into Dragon Country though, where they encounter a two-headed dragon by the name(s) of Devon and Cornwall. Cornwall, as per his nature, tries to flirt with Kayley, amusing her and subtly irritating Garrett. The new foursome dodge dragons and Ruber, but manage to make it clear of Dragon Country. Despite Kayley's protests that they ought to push on, they stop for a night, and Garrett gives her some lessons in staff-fighting. Devon and Cornwall, seeing how touchy-feely the two were getting take a moment to tease Garrett behind Kayley's back. The next morning though they find the sheath of Excalibur, along with a set of enormous ogre footprints. Kayley, thinking they've missed their chance at the sword, berates Garrett for making the stop the night before. Her haranguing prevents Garrett from hearing Ayden's warning that Ruber and his men have caught up. Ruber shoots an arrow and wounds Garrett, leaving Kayley to provoke the nearby trees into grabbing at Ruber and the minions. She half-carries Garrett to safety, along with Devon and Cornwall. As it rains outside the shelter, Kayley tends to Garrett's wound with some of the plants he showed her earlier. She blames herself for Garrett having been hurt, but he forgives her almost immediately, if he was ever even angry. Caressing her face with his hand, Garrett 'sees' Kayley for the first time. The healing plants take effect quickly, and the two of them walk in the damp forest, reveling in a new-found attraction for one another. The next day, Ayden leads them to the lair of the ogre who has Excalibur, known as Uncle Yorik. By holding one another's ankles and leaning over a ledge, Garrett and the dragons are able to lower Kayley down far enough to get to the sword. Conveniently, the ogre awakens just in time to smash Ruber and his minions, who were creeping up on the heroes. When it comes time to leave the Forbidden Forest behind, Garrett balks and hands Excalibur to Kayley, insisting that she return the sword to King Arthur without him. He says that he "doesn't belong in that world anymore", but secretly is worried that once Kayley sees him alongside other people she'll only see his blindness again. Ayden protests, but Garrett retreats anyways. Ruber has been lying in wait though, and captures Kayley and the sword. To her horror, he uses his magic 'Acme' potion to fuse it to his own arm. Devon and Cornwall, who weren't spotted, return to find Garrett and tell him what has happened. Immediately regaining his motivation, Garrett discovers that the two dragons can in fact fly when they work together. Arriving at Camelot in the nick of time on Devon and Cornwall's back, Garrett arrives just in time to save Kayley from falling off a castle wall with his staff. While the two dragons fight Ruber's griffin in midair, Kayley and Garrett get inside the castle. To do so they must travelthrough a very dark passageway where Kayley cannot see. Garrett however is perfectly comfortable without the ability to see where he's going, and leads the way. They are just in time to prevent Ruber from killing the injured King Arthur; Kayley swings down on a large block of wood and knocks Ruber out through a window. Kayley evades Ruber around the courtyard of the Sword in the Stone, but is without a weapon and unable to fight him. Although Garrett tries to help, his wooden staff is quickly broken and without Ayden as his eyes he is essentially helpless. Kayley remembers what he told her earlier about holding her ground until the last possible moment, and together she and Garrett trick Ruber into stabbing Excalibur into the stone. The magic of the sword and stone disintegrates Ruber, turning his minions back into humans (as well as Bladebeak into a chicken) and healing King Arthur. Drawing Excalibur once again from the sword, Arthur re-asserts himself as king. Shortly thereafter, Kayley along with Garrett are knighted as members of the Round Table. Now dressed as one of the knights, Garrett has been able to fulfill his long-time dream. At the knighting ceremony he seems to get around well enough without his staff, although Kayley presents him with a new one for future use. After a dance, Garrett embraces Kayley for their first kiss. Then the two of them ride off together one horseback, with a sign that says 'Just Knighted' behind them.